1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding frame, and more particularly, to a folding frame with a rotatable hook capable of engaging with a fixing device to fasten the folding frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portability is an important feature of modern electronic products. One of the examples of is that the market for notebook computers enlarges continuously. The market of portable PCs also expands dramatically as the technology matures. Usually, there are a system module and a display module included in this kind of electronic product. The system module and the display module are included in an upper body and a lower body separately. The two bodies are often rotatably coupled together at one edge. In the prior art, for ensuring the fastening of the two bodies, a hook and a fastener are often disposed on the display module away from the edge at which the display module is rotatably coupled to the system module. A fixing device is set opposite to the hook on the system module. The hook and the fixing device can link with each other for fastening the display module and the system module when the two modules are closed together.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a prior art notebook computer 100. 110 is a display module of the notebook computer 100. 112 is a monitor. 120 is a system module of the notebook computer 100. The system module 120 includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory module, a wireless module for transmitting signals wirelessly, and a bus interface for receiving and/or outputting signals from/to another system. The system module 120 further includes a user interface, such as a touch panel or a keyboard. 111 is a housing of the display module 110, and 121 is a housing of the system module 120. There is a hook 114 sticking out from the housing 111. 116 is a knob. A fixing device 124 is disposed on the housing 121 opposite to the hook 114. When the display module 110 and the system module 120 are shut together, the hook 114 and the fixing device 124 link with each other and ensure that the display module 110 and the system module 120 are shut tightly.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective diagram of some parts of the notebook computer 100 illustrated in FIG. 1. 111 is the housing of the display module 110 and only part of the housing 111 is shown in FIG. 2. The hook 114 has a rectangular shape with a hooked end. There is a slot 131 included in the lower part of the hook 114. 113 is a fastener capable of pushing the hook 114. The fastener 113 includes a knob 116 connecting with two shafts 132 and 133 which connect the two sides of the hook 114 separately, a spring 134 covering the shaft 133, and two positioning blocks 152 and 153. There are a hole 142 on the positioning blocks 152 and a hole 143 on the positioning block 153. The shaft 132 and the shaft 133 pass through the hole 142 and the hole 143 respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, there are insert-clips at the inner side of the knob 116 for engaging with the slot 131 through an opening 141 on the housing 111. Therefore the hook 114 may be pushed forward by the knob 116. 121 is the housing of the system module 120. Only part of the housing 121 is shown in FIG. 2. The fixing device 124 is matched with the hook 114 such that when the display module 110 and the system module 120 are shut, the hook 114 slides into the fixing device 124 smoothly. Furthermore, when the hook 114 slides into the fixing device 124, the restoring force of the spring 134 pushes the hook 114 back to the original position and makes the hooked end of the hook 114 engage with the fixing device 124. Consequently, the display module 110 and the system module 120 are fastened together. The user may push the knob 116 for pushing the hook 114 forward when separating the two modules 110 and 120 from closure. The hooked end of the hook 114 is withdrawn through the fixing device 124 and disengages from the fixing device 124 as a result. When the hook 114 is withdrawn through the fixing device 124 and the external pushing force of the knob 116 disappears, the restoring force of the spring 134 will push the hook 114 to the original position.
In the conventional notebook computer, the hook 114 and the fastener 113 may be assembled on the housing of the system module and the fixing device 124 on the housing of the display module. However, the hook 114 remains sticking out from the housing when the lower body and the upper body are separate. If the hook 114 and the fastener 113 are set on the housing of the system module, the sticking-out hook 114 will make the user uncomfortable and pose an inconvenience when the user uses the touch panel or the keyboard. Hence, in most cases, the hook and the fastener are disposed on the display module and fixing device is set on the housing of the system module as demonstrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. However, as for modern portable PCs, the upper body may rotate 180 degree to connect to the lower body, which means both sides of the display module needs a hook and a fastener for connecting to the system module. Therefore, the thickness of the display module has to be increased for disposing hooks and fasteners on both sides. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 a perspective diagram of a prior art portable PC. 300 is a portable PC. 310 is a display module of the portable PC 300. 312 is a monitor. 320 is a system module of the portable PC 300. 330 is a hinge connected the display module 310 and the system module 320, and the display module 310 may rotated around the hinge 330. 3141 is a hook at the monitor side and 3161 is a knob capable of pushing the hook 3141 forward. There is another hook 3142 (not shown in FIG. 3) on the reverse side of the monitor 312, and 3162 is a knob capable of pushing the hook 3142 forward. The portable PC 300 illustrated in FIG. 3 is closed with the monitor 312 exposed. As shown in FIG. 3, the hook 3141 at the monitor side sticks out. In fact no matter what side of the display module is connected to the system module, the hook on the other side sticks out uncomfortably and inconveniently. Furthermore, the prominent hook is easily broken by external force.